Enrichment procedures for RNAs and proteins of Agrobacterium tumefaciens occuring in sterile tumor cells are being developed. Analysis of the enriched bacterial specific components from various crown-gall tumor tissue lines is planned. The biochemical and biological properties of the isolated RNAs and proteins will be determined. Quantitative estimates will be made of these bacterial products in crown-gall tumor cells.